O Apagar da Estrelas
by Chiisana Hana
Summary: Sim, era verdade que a vida passava como um flash na hora da morte. Agora ela sabia disso... / História escrita para o desafio SAOF da comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal. Saint Seiya Omega.


Saint Seiya e Saint Seiya Omega não me pertencem e eu não ganho nenhum centavo com minhas fics!

******-SS-SS-SS-**

**O APAGAR DAS ESTRELAS**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**-SS-SS-SS-**

_"Você perdeu seu coração por uma miragem._

_Você traiu seu coração._

_Não é possível odiar mais._

_Você sente a dor na minha voz... ou não?_

_O teu desaparecimento..._

_E eu, louca, te espero!_

_As estrelas se apagam com o pálido raio da lua._

_Chora o amor, que se lança como onda e se vai._

_A noite, vazia, e sua esperança, breve._

_Agora jorra o pranto amargo._

_Um coração ferido e desesperado passa por aqui..."(1)_

"É o fim", pensou ela, na hora em que a dor chegou ao ápice e cessou repentinamente. Sua vida inteira passou diante de si como um filme e não era do tipo alegre. Bem longe disso... Especialmente os últimos anos.

Tinha recebido aquela missão e, mesmo agora, tanto tempo depois, não conseguia entender o porquê. Ficar ali, isolada, convivendo diretamente com ela... justo com ela... E ainda tinha o menino. De repente, a deusa aparecera no Santuário com ele e já no primeiro olhar Shina reconheceu certa semelhança com Seiya e foi como se tivesse recebido milhares dos meteoros que ele lançava. Se já andava reclusa, retraiu-se ainda mais, dedicando-se arduamente ao treinamento no Santuário, reconstruído depois da guerra contra Hades. Aperfeiçoou a técnica, o cosmo e o físico, estava com o corpo mais bonito que nunca, entretanto sentia-se tão vazia. Pouco falava e evitava a todo custo o contato com a senhorita Kido. Isso até o dia daquele maldito ataque...

Não estava no Santuário naquela semana porque soube que Seiya estava de volta. Retornou quando recebeu a notícia. Ninguém sabia explicar bem, mas um cavaleiro desconhecido tinha aparecido e tentado sequestrar a Athena e o bebê que ela criava. Seiya tinha conseguido evitar o pior, mas a deusa fora ferida e o cavaleiro simplesmente desaparecera. Logo em seguida, fora convocada para uma reunião com a deusa, onde recebera a incumbência de acompanhá-la numa viagem. Na hora pensou em protestar, em gritar, em sair correndo, mas não podia se recusar a proteger a deusa. Mesmo assim, tentou argumentar. Disse que havia gente melhor e mais forte que ela. Saori negou-se. Respondeu enfaticamente que a escolhida era ela. Sem alternativa, Shina arrumou seus poucos pertences e foi para a doca no horário combinado, para embarcar no navio com Saori, o bebê e aquele mordomo insuportável.

Não sabia para onde estavam indo, nem ousou perguntar. Resignou-se e recolheu-se à sua cabine. Sentia-se tão impotente diante da situação, que chorou até cansar e cair no sono. Acordou com o mordomo batendo-lhe à porta. Tinham atracado em algum lugar. Shina recolocou a máscara, pegou a mala e saiu, para deparar-se com uma bela casa de praia a sua frente. Aquele seria seu lar pelos próximos... próximos o quê? Dias, semanas, meses, anos? Não sabia.

Realmente gostava da sua casinha no alojamento de prata. Muito simples, sem grande conforto, mas era onde ela sentia que tinha um lar, um lugar onde estava protegida e podia ficar sem máscara. Ali, com a presença do velho mordomo, teria de usá-la praticamente todo o tempo.

"Que se há de fazer?", pensou, e seguiu a deusa até a casa. Lá, Tatsumi mostrou-lhe seu quarto e ela logo se recolheu, mas, inquieta, não conseguiu dormir. Ficou pensando no menino... o menino de cabelos vermelhos... Só podia ser filho da deusa e dele... Sentia isso desde que vira o bebê. Era impossível ser tão parecido com alguém sem ter nenhum parentesco. E a deusa, a deusa tinha tanto carinho pela criança... Ela tinha que ser a mãe...

– Seiya... – murmurou. Há muito não ousava dizer o nome dele porque a feria de morte. – Ele é seu filho, Seiya?

"Ele devia ser meu também...", pensou com amargura. Talvez fosse feliz se tivesse um filho. Talvez não sofresse tanto, não sentisse tanta dor. Por que não podia ser ela a mãe do filho dele?

Anos depois, quando o menino cresceu um pouco, a deusa revelou o que Shina já intuía: deveria treiná-lo para ser cavaleiro. Assumiu o encargo sem protestar, mas por dentro era um redemoinho de emoções. O menino parecia-se com Seiya cada dia mais, tinha os mesmos olhos expressivos e o cabelo sempre revolto. Não ousava falar com a deusa sobre isso, mas tinha certeza da origem de Kouga.

Treinou-o com afinco ao longo dos anos, ensinou-lhe tudo o que tinha aprendido em todos os anos de treinamento e guerras. Até aquele dia...

Recordava-se bem que não conseguira dormir, tal qual na primeira noite que passara na ilha. Então, decidira dar uma volta na praia. Colocou a máscara e caminhou pela areia. Despiu-se num impulso e apreciou a brisa fresca tocar-lhe a pele nua. Desejou que de alguma forma o vento levasse embora a agonia que sentia. Tinha continuamente a sensação de estar envelhecendo ali, longe de tudo e de todos, tendo como companhia apenas a deusa, o mordomo e o menino por perto, mas naquela madrugada isso a atingiu com mais força. Raríssimas vezes tinha saído da ilha e sentia falta do movimento do Santuário, do vai e vem de recrutas e cavaleiros, do cheiro característico do couro curtido usado para fazer as sandálias que os novatos usavam. E ainda tinha a saudade de Seiya e o desespero de não saber por onde ele andava ou mesmo se estava vivo. Aguentara todos esses anos sem notícias do único homem a quem amara, sem sequer poder desabafar com alguém.

Devagar, caminhou até a água e ficou parada, sentindo as ondas fazerem a areia mover-se gentilmente sob seus pés. Avançou até perder o chão e então nadou. Não soube precisar quanto tempo ficou no mar. Saiu quando o sol começava a nascer e sentou-se na areia, sobre a roupa, arrepiada de frio, para observar o sol tingir de laranja o horizonte. Abraçou os joelhos e pousou a cabeça sobre eles. Quando o sol nasceu por completo, levantou-se, sacudiu a areia do corpo e saiu em direção à casa. Ainda se sentia angustiada, mas tinha a certeza de que, apesar de tudo, vinha cumprindo sua missão do melhor modo possível.

Estava recolhida em seu quarto quando ouviu a movimentação estranha lá fora e sentiu um cosmo imenso e malévolo. Quando abriu a porta, viu Tatsumi vestindo sua armadura de kendô e empunhando a espada de bambu como se ela fosse surtir algum efeito.

"É um idiota", ela pensou, "mas um idiota corajoso".

Vestiu a própria armadura e correu até a praia. Lutou com o estranho cavaleiro mascarado. Usou toda a força que tinha, entretanto nada parecia ser suficiente. Kouga também atacou e a certa altura, despertou por alguns segundos um cosmo extremamente luminoso, muito semelhante ao... dele... Shina tinha perdido a máscara na batalha, sangrava, e sentia uma dor lancinante no local onde o cavaleiro a atingira, mas sentiu-se feliz pelo menino. Ele finalmente começava a despertar.

Perdeu a consciência e quando acordou, estava num quarto, com uma máscara de oxigênio no lugar da sua, e ataduras pelo corpo. Tatsumi a olhava com pesar. Ele disse alguma coisa sobre a senhorita Kido ter desaparecido, mas Shina se sentia fraca demais para se importar. Pensou que devia esconder o rosto dele, mas agora era tarde demais, que ele a visse então. Não tinha mais importância.

Com dificuldade, afastou a máscara de oxigênio e perguntou por Kouga. Tatsumi disse que ele estava bem, que o levaria para a Palaestra. Shina sabia da escola que a deusa construíra, embora achasse uma idiotice manter as crianças numa escola ao invés de proporcionar-lhes treinamento individual. Saori dizia que assim teriam melhor controle sobre o treinamento e que as crianças que não se destacassem ao menos teriam uma educação adequada.

"Pelo menos Kouga estará seguro", pensou, quando o mordomo deixou o quarto.

Não gostava de admitir, mas tinha se afeiçoado ao menino. No final das contas, era como se também fosse mãe dele. Nunca antes tinha experimentado qualquer sensação maternal, mas agora sabia como era, sabia que seria capaz de qualquer coisa para protegê-lo. Sim, ainda achava que ele era filho da deusa e de Seiya, mas de certa forma ele era dela também.

"É mais meu do que dela", pensou. "Eu ensinei tudo a ele. Tudo".

Começou a sentir falta de ar e recolocou a máscara de oxigênio, mas a sensação não passou. Sentia a maldição de Marte espalhando-se pelo seu corpo como fogo.

"Mas tão rápido?", pensou. "A deusa viveu anos com aquele braço enegrecido..."

Quis chamar Tatsumi, mas a voz não saía. O calor irradiado pela ferida era insuportável e ela contorceu-se de dor. Caiu no chão, com os músculos retesados, e soube que era o fim. Pensou em Kouga, desejando que ele ficasse bem. Também pensou em Seiya, no amor que sentia por ele desde quando era apenas um moleque que ganhou a armadura vencendo seu discípulo.

A dor intensificou-se e Shina, sem saber como, teve certeza de que Seiya estava vivo em algum lugar, e voltaria para cuidar do filho e da deusa como sempre fizera.

"Não terei sequer o consolo de encontrá-lo no outro mundo", constatou com uma tristeza egoísta quando a contração e a dor cessaram, e fechou os olhos pela última vez.

**FIM**


End file.
